So This Is What Love Has To Do With It
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He promised her forever, not a lung.


**A/N- Tina, I don't know what triggered this one. I couldn't think of a good ending, so I am sorry for that. I had this idea in my head, and tried to decide what couple would fit best. Turned out, I couldn't picture the leading man as anyone but Jericho. This was before I found out he was screwing Kelly Kelly. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the past twenty minutes Chris stood in front of the mirror located in his bedroom, trying to get one piece of hair to stay in place. Every time he thought he had it, his phone would ring causing him to jump and the hair to fall out of place again. By the third time, he was becoming increasingly frustrated with whoever was calling him. Nothing was as important as his hair. The fourth time it began to ring, Chris angrily answered it.

"WHAT?" He screamed into the small phone.

"Chris, Tina was rushed to the hospital. The doctors are talking about her needing a new lung." It was Cody and his voice was frantic.

"Why did they call you?" Chris asked the first thing that popped into his head.

"They tried calling you three times, then they called me. You have to get to the hospital right away." Chris could hear wind in the background, and new Cody was in his car.

"I need to finish my hair first. There is this one piece of hair that won't stay in place. I already added gel, and am about ready to try hairspr..."

"YOUR WIFE IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT ISN'T LOOKING WELL FOR HER." Cody screamed. It was sad he was going to make it to the hospital first.

"Don't yell at me assclown. I am on my way. Have me coffee when I get there." Chris hung up, not bothering to wait for a response. He glanced in the mirror one more time and sulked when he saw his hair still out of place.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Chris, Cody, Becky, Robin, Robin's boyfriend Phil, Sunny, and her boyfriend Ted, sat in the ICU waiting room waiting on an update from the doctors. All they knew so far was that Tina collapsed at work and it had something to do with her lungs.

"I talked to her this morning and she was fine." Robin wept, having a hard time controlling her emotions. Phil wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her head.

"Even if she wasn't feeling well, you know she wouldn't say anything, Robin. This isn't your fault." Cody tried to help. He was worried, more about Chris than anyone. Chris hasn't said one word since he got to the ICU waiting room. He didn't seem distressed on the phone earlier. Cody figured that maybe it hit him on the way to the hospital what was going on.

"Have you noticed anything lately, Chris?" Becky asked, moving closer to Cody. Chris didn't reply right away.

"Just let him be for n.." Cody began.

"She had a bad cough and she has been really tired. I told her to take a few days off work, but you know Tina, she is stubborn. She thought it was just a cold and would blow over in a few days." Chris gave a dark laugh, and it was easy to tell he was beating himself up over this. Silence set back in until the doctor arrived around thirty minutes later.

"People here for....Mrs. Tina Irvine?"

"We are." Three people spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I can only talk to family right now." The tall doctor informed them.

"I'm her husband." Chris spoke up, walking to the man and shaking his hand.

"Follow me." Chris followed Dr. Harris into the hallway then into a small office.

"Do you want me to be frank with you?"

"Yeah." Chris prepared himself for the worst.

"Your wife is going to need a new left lung. Hers is failing, and it is causing damage to her liver. The longer it stays in there, the more damage it will do."

"Can't you just take it out? People can survive with one lung."

"Unfortunately, her right lung isn't strong enough to support her entire body. It isn't failing however, which is the good news." Chris sat down, taking a moment to compose himself.

"What caused this?" He finally asked.

"She has Cystic Fibrosis."

"How long before I can see her?"

"You can see her now, there is just one more thing Mr. Irvine."

"What's that?"

"We don't have a lung on the donor list that fits her type."

"Oh.." Was all Chris could manage to get out.

"However, yours is a match."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Damn Tina, I promised you forever, not a left lung." Chris ranted to his wife.

"Chris.."

"Do you not understand I am the greatest wrestler of all time? I need both of my lungs."

"Chris....."

"Imagine what I will go through with only one lung. I won't be perfect anymore. I can't not be perfect Tina."

"Chris..."

"What about the fans? I'm going to have to retire. They are going to throw a fit. I am the highlight of their Monday nights."

"Chris..."

"Cody's career is going to end because I won't be there to guide him. And lets face it, Ted isn't worth anything without me either. They both need me."

"Chris..."

"I was this close to getting The Rock to come back so I could beat Austin and him again on the same night."

"Chris..."

"Do you know what that would make me? The ONLY person to be Undisputed Champion twice and...."

"CHRIS!" Tina manged to yell out to her ranting husband.

"What? Do you need something, I'll get it?" Chris rushed to her side.

"I need you to shut up for a minute, okay?" She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Okay." He was calm now and his voice was gentle.

"I don't want you to give me your lung. Don't ruin your life and career to save me. Don't feel bad about your decision." Chris left go of her hand and jerked back.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm giving it to you. You are my wife and I love you." He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What about what you just got done ranting about? I don't think you spent twenty minutes complaining for nothing."

"Tina..I..no. You mean twice as much as anything I mentioned. I love you."

"You love wrestling too."

"I love you more." His tone was light and easy and she knew he was trying not to make things tense.

"You won't get to spend time with Kelly anymore which means the dating rumors will go down the drain." Tina joked, ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

"Damn. What a shame."

"Chris. You don't have to do this. I know how much the business means to you. You will regret it after awhile, then slowly begin to hate me." Tina grew serious. She knew how stubborn her husband was.

"No, now you get some rest. I'm going to sign the papers so we can moves things along." Chris declared.

Tina watched him leave, thankful she had a husband like him.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Eight months later**

"And the WWE Champion, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, Chris Jericho." Lillian announced to the sold out crowd who watched in awe as Chris made his way to the ring. He immediately grabbed a microphone when he got in the squared circle.

"Lillian, Lillian, Lillian. You forgot something." Chris shook his head in disappointment.

" And the WWE Champion, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, Chris Jericho....who gave up one of his lungs to his lovely wife, made a remarkable recovery faster than anyone in history, got his title back in a month, and still kicks ass with half the lungs as his opponent." Chris finished.


End file.
